The Truth in the Towers
by OrangeApplesCanFly
Summary: Jeremie notices his friends and decides to do something about it. OddxAelita UlrichxYumi JeremiexOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This idea popped in my head while talking to storygirl636. She created the OC and came up with the title so big thanks to her. The OC's name is from Darker than Black. I don't own Code Lyoko because if I did there would be over 200 episodes by now. Please read and review.

* * *

Information on the OC

Name: Misaki Kirihara

About her: She is an A-B student, has perfect attendance, her father died in a car crash, she loves apples and jokes, thinks Odd is odd, has a dog named Gus, is allergic to cats and peppers, loves silk bed sheets, is a vegetarian, and is a transfer student from Japan.

Appearance: Short, curly, bouncy brown hair, purple eyes, and thin.

Clothing: White shirt that says 'smile, it confuses people', jeans, glasses, and black flats.

Friends: Sissi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Yumi, and Aelita.

* * *

Jeremie was ecstatic. He finally had a girlfriend. He did less programming, ate, slept, and left his room more. He noticed more things around him. What he noticed the most were the looks between his friends. Odd and Aelita would glance at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Yumi and Ulrich did the same thing. After observing them for a few days he called them one at a time. They didn't think he would do anything so they told him. They confirmed his suspicions. He called his girlfriend Misaki to help him. She walked into his dorm and sat on the bed. He told her what he discovered about their friends.

"So let me get this straight. Ulrich and Yumi like each other but won't admit it?" Misaki asked.

"Yes. Oh and same goes for Odd and Aelita." He replied.

"So what's the plan?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Plan?" He asked confused.

"The plan to get them together." She explained.

"Oh, duh. How about I send them to Lyoko for upgrades. I'll split them into the groups of two and send them to separate towers. They'll walk in, get their upgrades, and try to leave. When they ask why they can't get out, I'll tell them I won't let them out until they admit their feelings." He said.

"It's complicated but I think it'll work." Misaki said. She felt so proud of Jeremie for coming up with the plan on his own.

"We'll launch the plan tomorrow after school. Ok?" Jeremie asked Misaki.

"Sounds perfect." She replied.

* * *

Author Note:

Please leave a review telling me what you think. I would like to get 2 reviews before I post the next chapter. Once again a big thank you to storygirl636.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry about the late update. I lost my phone and then I got distracted. Thanks to storygirl636 for the OC. I do not own Misaki or Code Lyoko. **

* * *

**OPOV The next day. **

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Jeremie and Misaki sitting at our table. I got in line to get my food. _What are those two doing here so early? Could it be a XANA attack? No, it can't be an attack because the others would be here. I guess I'll ask them after I get my food. _I thought to myself.

"Alright Odd. What will it be today? Bacon and eggs or pancakes and sausage?" Rosa asked.

"Both please." I responded putting on my best puppy dog face.

"Aww. Who could say no to that face? Here you go." She said putting the food on my tray.

"Thanks Rosa!" I called out as I walked away.

"Hey guys. What are you two doing here? I thought you would still be making out." I teased a I slid into my seat.

"If looks could kill I would have been dead long ago so stop glaring at me." I told them after noticing their glares.

"We're here because we have news." Jeremie said.

"What? Are you two getting married?"

"ODD!" They yelled simultaneously.

"The only way that would happen is if Ulrich sprouted pink wings from his butt and flew around the school screaming 'Deer poop!'" Misaki said.

"That can be arranged." I replied with a devious grin on my face.

"You have to wait for the others before you can get the news." Jeremie said knowing I would go get them.

"I'll go get them!" I said running out the door to wake up the rest of my friends.

* * *

**JPOV**

"Thank God he's gone!" I said to Misaki.

"I know." She replied.

"How on earth could he make that happen?" She asked me.

"Who knows? This is Odd we're talking about." I said laughing.

"I must admit though, I would pay to see Ulrich do that." I told her.

"Yeah, me too. Here they come." She said.

Odd was way ahead of them shouting at them not to be so slow. They responded with a collective groan. They got their food and sat down in front of me.

"Odd said you have some news for us." Yumi said.

"Yes we do. We programed updates for you on Lyoko." I told them.

"When are we going to get them?" Ulrich asked.

"After classes today." I said winking at Misaki.

"Ok. We'll meet you at the factory after class." Aelita responded for all of them.

"Jeremie we have to go study remember?" Misaki asked me.

"Oh yeah. Bye guys. See you after classes!" I shouted as we walked away.

* * *

How long do you think they will be stuck in the towers? Leave your guess in a review. Reviews make me happy and make the story come faster so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for not updating. My cousins have been at my house for the past few weeks. This is just a little chapter. I will most likely upload another chapter tomorrow. I do NOT own Misaki or Code Lyoko. **

* * *

Jeremie and I walked away and went around the corner. As soon as we were out of earshot I turned around and flicked his head.

"You baka! You almost gave away the plan!" I yelled.

"How did I do that?" He asked.

"You winked at me! That's not something you usually do!" I told him.

"Ok. Geez, sorry." He responded.

"Now lets go study for our art test." I said. We started walking to the dorms.

* * *

I know this is extremely short but I just wanted to update this. A bigger chapter should be up tomorrow or Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Told you I would update today. I do not own Misaki or Code Lyoko. **_Thinking. _

* * *

**APOV**

_What was that all about? Guess we'll find out later. _I feel my eyes stray towards Odd. _He's so cute. I love his smile, his laugh, his jokes, and his appetite. _I mentally slap myself. _Stop thinking about him that way! You're just best friends! But I wish we could be more. _I am shocked back to reality by the bell ringing.

"Come on Princess. Lets go to class." Odd says.

We have all our classes together and one or two with Ulrich. I stand up and we leave the cafeteria. We start walking towards the advanced art classroom laughing and joking the whole way.

* * *

**UPOV (After Classes)**

****Odd, Aelita, and I were walking through the woods on our way to the factory. From behind us I hear someone running. I turn around and see Yumi running towards us.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to talk to a teacher." She said after she caught up.

"It's ok." Aelita, Odd, and I replied. _I don't get it. How does she make it feel like a zoo is loose in my stomach with a few simple words? _I look at her and see she is staring at me. _Crap. was I thinking out loud? _

"What do you think Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Sorry, what was the question?" I asked.

"Do you think Odd will look even more ridiculous this time?" She repeated.

"Is that even possible?" I asked jokingly.

"Of course. Jeremie could make him wear an orange ball gown." She said trying to contain her laughter.

"Now that, I would pay to see." I said laughing. A couple of minutes later we arrived at the sewer entrance. We climbed down, got on our boards, and sped off towards the factory.

* * *

**I said I would update today and I wasn't lying. Next chapter the plan gets put in motion. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

APOV  
Odd and I landed on Lyoko and waited for Yumi and Ulrich.  
"Hey Einstein! Can virtualize them before we die of boredom?" Odd asked.  
"They're coming. Don't get your tail in a knot." Jeremie replied annoyed. Just as he finished they dropped down.  
"Ok Jeremie. We're all here. Where do we go for upgrades?" I asked.  
"You'll have to go to two different towers in groups of two because we completely redid your appearances and it requires one towers energy for two people." He explained.  
"Ok. Do we need to go in specific pairs?" I asked hoping the answer was no.  
"Yes. Ulrich and Yumi need to go to tower 3 and you and Odd have to go to tower 6." He said.  
Yes! I get to go with Odd!  
"Could you program the vehicles Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.  
"Here you go." He said as they appeared.  
"Princess, would you do me the honor of riding with me?" Odd asked in a fake British accent.  
"Of course kind sir." I said giggling. We got on and I instantly grabbed onto his waist. I told everyone I did it to keep from falling off but I did it because I like him and every time we touched it sent tingles up and down my arms. He decided that flying safely was boring and started to do barrel rolls.  
"Odd stop it!" I shouted laughing.  
"Never!" He replied with a fake evil laugh.  
"I see the tower Jeremie." I said after Odd stopped.  
"Ok. For it to work you both have to be in the tower." He replied.

* * *

JPOV  
"It's working!" I said to Misaki after removing my headset.  
"They're about to enter the towers!" I said almost squealing.  
"Jeremie calm down! They just entered the towers and if you can't keep that tone out of your voice they're going to know something's up." Misaki said. I turned around and put my headset back on.  
"Aelita and Yumi you two need to go up to the interface and type in Code Plan." I said barely able to contain myself.  
"Why is it called Code Plan?" Aelita asked. Ummm...what do I tell them? Oh, I got it!  
"It originally started as a plan for upgrades and I just forgot to change the name." I said. I hope that was convincing.  
"Starting program now." Yumi and Aelita said simultaneously. A few minutes later the program was complete.  
"Ok Einstein. We got our upgrades. Can we go now?" Odd asked.  
"Nope." I replied.  
"Why not? I'm hungry." He complained.  
"Because you all need to admit your feelings and you're not leaving the towers until you do." I explained with a grin.  
"WTF?!" They all exclaimed.  
"What feelings?!" They said.  
"Odd likes Aelita, Aelita likes Odd, Ulrich likes Yumi, and Yumi likes Ulrich. Until you admit it your all stuck there." I explained.  
"You forgot we can de-virtualize each other." Ulrich said confidently.  
"Actually your upgrades prevent that." I said having planned for this.  
"We can just walk out of the tower." Yumi said.  
"Nope. You can't do that either. I found a program to lock down the tower." I said.  
"What if XANA attacks?" Aelita asked.  
"I found a way to deactivate the towers with Misaki's hand." I said. I had thought of everything.

* * *

**Thank you all my reviewers. All of you made me so happy I decided to have a contest. The first person to guess how long they will be in the towers correctly will get a one-shot dedicated to them. You pick the genre and characters but it has to be Code Lyoko and rated t. Please leave your guess in a review.**

**Hillbilly pirates rule! -Orange**


	6. Chapter 6

**A big thank you to storygirl636 because without her this would not exist. I do not own Code Lyoko, Misaki, or The Chicken Wing Song. **_Thinking. _

* * *

**OPOV**

_I can't belive he did this!_

"Jeremie! When I get out of here you better hope Misaki's there to protect you!" I shout.

"Odd the only way you are getting out is when you both admit your feelings and at this point it looks like you're stuck there." Jeremie replied.

"I told you that as a secret! I did not tell you so you could use it against me! Now, let me out SO I CAN KICK YOU TO PLUTO!" I shouted.

"Odd calm down." Misaki said.

"YOU HELPED HIM!?" I asked.

"Not really. He came up with the plan." She responded calmly.

"YOU TRAITOR!" I yelled.

* * *

**YPOV**

_What the heck is going on?_

"Jeremie?" I ask.

"Jeremie!" I shout.

"Sorry about that. Odd was screaming at me." He says.

"Good. Now, GET US OUT OF HERE!" Ulrich shouts.

"Not until you admit your feelings." He replies calmly. They start to argue. I walk to the center of the tower and begin floating to the second platform. I land on the platform, go to the screen, and get on the internet. I quickly go to YouTube and search for the chicken wing song. I turn up the volume and start the video.

~Chicken wing, chicken wing, hotdog, and bologna.~

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Ulrich screams. I look over the edge and see him with his hands over his ears running in circles.

"Why? Does it annoy you Ulrich?" I ask faking innocence.

"YES! That's how Odd wakes up everyone on the boy's floor EVERY SINGLE MORNING." he says.

"Thank you for that useful information. I will remember that." I say already planning something.

"How do we get out of here Jeremie?" I ask.

"You both have to admit you have feelings for each other." He says.

"Jeremie! Get your skinny little butt on Lyoko right now so I can THROW YOU IN THE DIGITAL SEA!" I shout.

"Threats don't work." He replies calmly.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter but I have been busy and have a massive headache. I will try to update again sometime this week. Please leave your guess about how long they will be stuck in the towers in a review.

Remember to tackle trash cans, hug tables, and review.

-Orange


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! I AM SO SORRY! I totally forgot about updating! I hope this chapter makes up for it. FYI: I started school last week so updates are going to be even more messed up.**

* * *

3 days later

"Just admit you like her and you can come back Odd! I've been telling you this for the past four days!" Jeremie said extremely annoyed. He had been trying to work on a program on his computer all week but every time he got on Odd wouldn't shut up.  
"I can't do that Einstein." Odd replied.  
"Why on Lyoko not?!" Jeremie said. He was ready to pull Odd out just to strangle him.  
"Because I don't like her." Odd said calmly. After hearing that Aelita began to float up to the second platform. She was crushed. She sat down, her mind blank.  
"Yes you do! I can see it in your eyes!" Jeremie exclaimed.  
"Then you are blind." Odd said.  
"I am not blind!" Jeremie said.  
"Yes you are. You misread the look in my eyes. It isn't just a crush. I love her." Odd said hoping Aelita heard him. She only heard the last sentence but that's all she needed to hear. She came down from the second platform and snuck up behind him. She hugged him from behind.  
"Did you mean it?" She asked quietly.  
"Of course. You are my princess. I would do anything for you. Heck, I would even have coffee with XANA if that would make you happy!" Odd replied.  
"I love you too." She said. Just as they were about to kiss they were devirtualized. They got in the elevator and went up to see Jeremie. As soon as the elevator door opened Aelita marched over to Jeremie and slapped him.  
"That's for imprisoning me on Lyoko again!" She explained. Then she hugged him. He had a confused look on his face.  
"What was that for?" He asked.  
"For helping Odd and I get together." She said.  
"Hey Jeremie?" Odd said.  
"Yes Odd?" Jeremie asked.  
"I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to kick you to Pluto but I'll wait for the lovebirds. I have a feeling they're going to want revenge." Odd replied. Jeremie winced.  
"We're going to dinner. Do you want to come?" Aelita asked Jeremie.  
"No you two go ahead. I'm going to stay here and try and get Ulrich and Yumi admit their feelings. Which as we all know will be harder than cutting through steel with butter." Jeremie joked.  
"Ok. We'll see you later." Odd said walking to the elevator.  
"Yep. Bye!" Jeremie said already having gone back to the computer.

* * *

**APOV**

_Really?! You couldn't have let us kiss?! Now I know how Yumi felt._

"Princess? You there?" Odd asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah. Sorry I was thinking." I said.

"About what?" He asked.

"What almost happened on Lyoko." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"What almost happened on Lyoko." I said louder.

"Oh. I guess I got a little carried away." He said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok. I was just surprised." I said.

"Do you want to go back to the school?" Odd asked.

"Not really. I'd rather just stay here and hang out." I said.

"Why don't we go get some lunch and come back?" He asked hopefully.

"Same old Odd. Always worrying about his poor stomach." I joked.

"I'M DYING OF HUNGER! AELITA SAVE ME!" He said pretending to faint.

"You're such a drama queen." I said laughing.

* * *

This is my longest chapter yet! :-) Please review and tell me how long you think it will be before Ulrich and Yumi get out. THANK YOU TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!


End file.
